703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Couvreux
| status= Dissolved Day 19 | challenges= 2 | lowestplacingmember= Harrowerdaulton (24/25) | highestplacingmember= Raccoonmeat17 (3/25) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} is one of the three starting tribes on . Their color is turquoise. Original * Coolkidrox123, also known as "Julia", from . Julia came in strong during Kerala, rubbing some of her competitors the wrong way. Though she flipped, overplayed to the max and did anything to save her closest allies, the final 5 would be as far she went, as she became Kerala's 7th juror. * District3, also known as "Joan", from . Joan was barely active during his time in Japan. Even though he was barely active and got voted out, he managed to win his way back into the game. From there, he made a series of comedic yet detrimental mistakes to his game and many others. At the Final Tribal Council, even though he made a strong case, he only managed to get 1 jury vote. * Harrowerdaulton, also known as "Daulton", from . Daulton was in a strong position when the tribes merged, however he started to give information out to the wrong people at the wrong time. That coupled with the fact that he was trying to make a big move got him in the first merge boot position & 1st juror. * Survivorhp, also known as "Hunter", from . Hunter played an UTR game throughout his time in Tokelau. He was seen as a goat but still had a way to get to FTC until a tied vote at the Final 4 spelled out the end of his game and he was sent to jury. * Raccoonmeat17, also known as "Zakriah", from . Zakriah played very aggressive from the beginning, forming many relationships from the beginning and being very cocky. After he lost his closest ally at the end of the Anarchy phase, he went on a revenge mission, but ended up failing and getting 14th after 2 auction items were played. * KevDog660, also known as "Kevin", from . Kevin was placed on the Atsimo tribe, which was picked off one by one until the merge came around. At the first merge tribal, Kevin made 703's first idol play and sent Samuel home in a 1-0 vote, only to go home the next tribal. * Charlie Trelli, also known as "Charlie", from . Charlie had solid control over Socotra from the mid- pre merge forward. He was the only person with no votes cast against him, but his game went downhill when a plan went left and a rock draw took him out of the game and sent him to jury. * Sole Survivor Francesca Hogi, also known as "Ali", from . During the game, Ali was very outspoken, making strong enemies and allies. Despite not being the strongest competitor, he managed to make it to Day 38, where Jace ended his time and sent him to the jury. Post-Tribe Swap * Sole Survivor Francesca Hogi * Wildcats11630 * Sananab2 * A2479 * Pozymandias Tribe History Gallery Trivia Category:Blue Tribes Category:Resurrection Contestants Category:Starting Tribes